1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a workpiece. The invention relates more particularly to an improvement for securing a swivel vise at a desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vises are known which are suitable for relatively moderate to light working operations on a workpiece and for hobby, arts and crafts activities. Such vises generally include means for gripping a workpiece between jaw members. In order to enable presentment of a workpiece at a number of different attitudes during working operations, it is also known to provide a means for swiveling the vise. A ball and socket arrangement is provided which is positioned adjacent a base of the vise and enables the vise to be swiveled or rotated in different directions. While a specific configuration of ball and socket varies from vise to vise, in general, more than half of the ball surface is gripped for providing swiveling restraint. The apparatus is further characterized by a rigid support shaft formed of metal and which supports a jaw member assembly in the swivel means. The physical dimensions of these vises are sufficiently small so as to render the vise portable and enable the vise to be transported from place to place. While portability is imparted to the vise by virtue of its size, nonetheless the vise is fabricated of solid metal to provide rigidity and ruggedness. The vise is thus relatively heavy and costly. In addition, the vise has a substantially limited jaw opening and does not provide desired angularity control between faces of the vise jaws, a feature which is often desirable for various working applications.
An improved form of portable vise for supporting a workpiece during relatively moderate to light working operations, which is of relatively light weight and which can be fabricated relatively economically is described in copending U.S. patent application No. (42,778), filed concurrently herewith and which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. In that arrangement, the vise includes a support body having a bowl shaped body member which is seated in a cavity of a base body. It is desirable to enable swiveling of the bowl shaped member in the cavity and to restrain movement of the bowl member at a preselected orientation. In order to facilitate the orientation, it is also desirable that restraint on the bowl member be applied and released with a single motion by the user.